Behind The Scenes
by Hibisha
Summary: Short drabbles on life with Kai and Tala. Basically just random thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Hibisha: My first drabble! I hope you all enjoy this!

TOBF: I personally like drunk Tala...

Hibisha: I heard lol anyways, dont beyblade or charas. Just the randomness. Onwards!

* * *

**"Faces"**

Kai Hiwatari hated a lot of things in the world. He hated Tyson. He hated dogs. He hated mornings. He hated the Abbey. He detested his grandfather and so forth. But there was one thing he hated more than anything else and that was Tala Ivanov-more specifically, a drunk Tala Ivanov.

On regular days and nights, Kai could stand the blue eyed red head. He would even go so far as to call him his friend. But on nights when Tala decided to hit the bottle, ohohoho, now that was an entirely different story. A drunk Tala meant a giddy fangirl Tala. Exhibit A) Tala on his doorstep squealing about his new jacket. Exhibit B) Tala proceeding to take of his jacket revealing a pink T-shirt underneath. Exhibit C) Tala inviting himself over so that he and Kai can have a little bonding session. Exhibit D) Tala giving him genuine dating advise while looking at him with large innocent eyes.

Yes, Kai could do without the alcohol in his friend's body. Of course, there were times when he would prefer a drunk Tala. Times when he was dealing with a depressed Tala.

Depressed Tala was ten times worse than a drunk Tala. Because a depressed Tala required an attentive Kai and a mug of hot chocolate. Kai remembered the time Tala had a fight with the rest of the Demolition boys only to end up contemplating the evils of life while sitting in Kai's apartment, and staring off into space while Kai made a beeline to hide anything that might be used to kill yourself with.

A crying Tala topped everything though. Because a crying Tala meant an irked Kai and an irked Kai meant a scared neighbourhood. Crying Tala meant hours of hand holding and soothing gestures and kind words that drained the dual haired teen to the max. On such nights, Tala required to stay over at Kai's place. Which meant that the next day, the Bladebreakers had to face a sleep deprived Kai Hiwatari with all his sadistic glory.

Yes, Kai hated a lot of things in life. But nothing more than his best friend.

* * *

Hibisha: WELL?


	2. Chapter 2

Hibisha: Chapter 2! BTW, people i beg you pray i get into the Uni i want to go to.

TOBF: Still have a chance?

Hibisha: Some what. I don't own Beyblade!

* * *

**"Wolborg VS Dranzer Part I"**

Tala Ivanov stared at the bundle of pale yellow fur in his friend's arms. Said bundle of fur stared back at him with large brown eyes. Then he stared at his team mate again.

"Erm Kai?" he began, not sure how to begin, "What is that?" Kai's ever present smirk got wider. The crimson eyes had been twinkling ever since he set foot in the house with sadistic amusement and Tala was scared.

"Its a dog."

"You don't like dogs."

"I like this one." Tala stared at the thing again. Kai gently put the retriever on the ground and it just sat and stared at Tala with questioning eyes.

"I see. So...what's its name?"

"..."

"What's its name?" Tala asked again, confused at his friend's silence and terrified of the evilness of the smirk.

"...Wolborg."

"What!?" Tala screamed, feeling his entire body go into shock. The golden pile of fur jumped and hid behind Kai which made the red head even more murderous. "You can't be fucking serious."

"Oh I am."

"Change its name Kai!"

"No." It was obvious that the dual haired teen was amused. His glee seemed to rise with Tala's blood pressure.

"Wolborg is a majestic wolf! A mighty predator! A-a-a beast! That thing is not Wolborg!" As if responding to its name, the piles of fat rolled over, sticking its tongue out at Tala, looking absolutely adorable.

Oh Holy God.

As if intentionally adding insult to injury, the puppy yipped. Yes, it didn't give a majestic howl or a low growl of predatory warning-it yipped. Tala raised his incredulous eyes to Kai's face. The corner of Kai's lips were twitching uncontrollably.

"Change it."

"No."

Tala snapped. Kai barely made it to the puppy before Tala did, trying to save it from the teen who fully intended on chucking it straight out of the window. Snatching it in his arms, he glared at the blue eyed blader.

"Stay away from Wolborg." he growled while the puppy licked, fucking licked, his face. Tala was frozen stiff. Pulling out his cell hone, he furiously punched in a number.

"BRYAN! SPENCER!" he yelled as soon as soon as someone picked up the phone, "Practice. Now!" Giving Kai a nasty look, he pointed at the door. "That includes you."

"Yes captain." Kai gave him a mocking salute before following him out the door.

* * *

"Has the ol' captain finally gone off the deep end?" Spencer asked, wiping the sweat off his face. Kai couldn't help but agree. The three boys had been practising for ten hours and Tala didn't seem show any signs of stopping them.

"He's not even practising!" Bryan complained, watching the red head seethe in a corner. "Ever since he came, he's been sulking there." The three bladers were in having a match together, discussing their captain's metal health. Tala was glaring at a wall, trying to make it crumble.

Bryan focussed back on the beybattle, watching his beyblade slam into Kai and Spencer's as the three made a triangle, sending of sparks.

"I've got it!" Tala's sudden yell made all three bladers whip around as their blades flew out of the stadium. The red head was rushing to the door.

"Hey!" The violet haired blader called out, "What about practice?" Tala paused at the door, giving them a startled look as if surprised they were there.

"Oh uh," he said, seemingly distracted, "Its over?" Without waiting for a response, the blader ran outside. Bryan gave his fellow team mates a look.

"Think he's PMsing again?"

* * *

Kai walked through the door to his shared apartment. He had been out walking Wolborg. Still chuckling at Tala's earlier expression, he walked into Tala's room.

"Hey Tala, guess what? Wolborg chased-" What Wolborg chased, Tala never found out. But it was worth it. Tala sat next the bird stand with a green parrot on it. Kai paused at the door, Wolborg stumbling in. "What is that?"

"My new pet. A friend gave it to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Look at what it can do!" Turning to face the parrot, he spoke. "My name is Tala."

"Gwak-Hello Tala." The bird screeched. Tala looked at Kai grinning.

"He can engage you in a conversation." The captain added gleefully. Kai rolled his eyes. Time to put the red head into place.

"Hello." he said, feeling really stupid. Who the heck greeted a bird?

"Hello. Gwak!"

"The name's Kai. What's yours?" He asked, smirking. There was noway-

"Dranzer's the handle. Gwak!" Kai froze. Tala watched him with satisfaction gleaming in those icy blue eyes of his. Revenge was sweet.

"Tala Ivanov." Kai said quietly, "You have five minutes to get rid of that thing." Tala smirked.

"Make me."

"This is a fucking stupid bird!" Kai yelled.

"Dranzer is not stupid!" Tala yelled back, "She's a very smart bird!"

"Dranzer is a phoenix!"

"And Wolborg is a wolf!"

"That thing is chicken shit!"

"Well that thing is just oodles of fat!"

"That's it! Wolborg! Eat that stupid bird!"

"Dranzer claw its eyes out!"

"Ha! Like that bird can touch my beast!"

"Beast? Don't make me laugh! That thing is just mush!"

"Take that back!"

* * *

Spencer paused at the front door, his hand stationary in the air. Looking at Bryan, he asked a silent questions as they heard Kai and Tala yell from inside.

"Stupid Dranzer! Eat her Wolborg!"

"Ha! That stupid mutt ain't got nothing on my majestic bird!"

The two bladers had heard yells coming from the adjacent apartment and come to tell the other two to lay off. They had already been through a ten hour practice-well Kai had, Tala was being a bitch. Nearing the door though, it was apparent Kai and Tala had lost it. Why else would they be telling the others bitbeast to destroy their own?  
Shaking his head, Bryan simply walked away, answering Spencer's silent question.

"Let them work it out themselves. I'm too sane for this shit."

* * *

Hibisha: I hope you enjoyed it! Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hibisha: Here is a bit for you!

TOBF: You suck at Shounen Ai

Hibisha: I do not!

TOBF: Do so!

Hibisha: Gah! I don't own Beyblade!

* * *

**"Short Issues"**

Tala gave Bryan what seemed to be the hundredth pleading look that evening. His blue eyes were tinged with fathomless curiosity as Bryan sat, trying away on his laptop. Every five minutes or so, Bryan would let out a crazed giggle. Even Spencer was intrigued by his unusual antics. Finally, Tala couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, what are you doing?" He asked, scowling as he folded his arms, sitting across the table from Bryan. Bryan gave him a feigned look of pure innocence that would have sent anyone screaming in the opposite direction-Bryan failed at innocence.

"Just typing." The violet haired blader said. Tala nearly punched his living daylights out.

"I can see that. But what exactly are you typing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Bryan's hands paused momentarily. A pause that did not go undetected.

"Nothing of great importance."

Tala signaled Spencer and the two of them launched themselves at the third member of their 'team'.

Twenty minutes, one black eye and a fracture later, the struggle ceased as Spencer sat on top of Bryan who was yelling something about them being so dead when he got up. Tala handed the blonde the laptop and sat down, waiting for the silent blader to read him the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a young Prince named Kai." Tala fell out of his chair. Spencer paused but gave a small shrug and continued. "Prince Kai was very much in love with his cousin Tala." Tala who had just sat back in his chair, fell over again. Spencer was silent before he began snickering. Tala's eyes iced over and dragged themselves down to the offensive party. Bryan gulped visibly.

"But Tala rebuked the Prince again and again." That made sense. Tala calmed down and folded his arms. "One day, the Prince cornered the poor redhead. Pushing him against the wall, crimson eyes stared into blue ones." Tala felt his pulse quicken. He mentally screamed at Spencer to stop pausing so much and just continue. Oh God, what happened next? Did Kai kiss him? Did he rape him? Did he get away? Did he want to get away? The last thought blasted Tala back to reality, making him blush. Fuck this homosexual nature of his! Not that he could never tell anyone he was gay-the boys would have a field day. Bryan would confess to Kai for him and that would be the end of the friendship there and then.

"Kai stood towering over the shaking figure of his cousin." Tala stopped lusting and gave Bryan a weird look.

"Towering over me?" he asked, incredulous, "He's a tower? Made of what exactly, legos?"

"Excuse you?" All three of them turned to look at a seething Kai standing near the doorway. Tala felt his body cringe at the sight of the dual haired kid shooting daggers at him through his eyes. "Did you just call me short?" Tala's blue orbs widened.

"No!" He protested, holding up his hands, "You can build really tall buildings with legos. About nearly as tall as Ian." His brain froze as it registered what he had just said. Kai took a menacing step towards him. Tala got up and held up his hands again.

"Easy does it. We can talk about this. I-I-I LOVE YOU!" He yelled before zipping away, making use of Kai's shock. Bryan felt his face break out in a grin. Looking up at Spencer, he smiled smugly.

"Told ya he was gay."

* * *

Hibisha: Review because I love you all!

TOBF: That made no sense!


	4. Chapter 4

Hibisha: This one though.

TOBF: You love messing with Kai don't you?

Hibisha: i thought the answer was obvious?

TOBF: Good thing you don't own Beyblade then.

* * *

**"Disco"**

Kai woke up to the sound of running water. Groaning in his bed, he turned over and wished that who ever was in the bathroom would stop. Suddenly the crimson eyed blader sat up, senses high on alert. Why was the shower running when he was in bed?

Jumping out of bed, he cautiously made his way over to the bathroom-only to mentally slap himself when he heard a familiar voice singing inside.

"I'm sexy and I know it." God! That voice plus that song times person equals hadache. Rubbing his temples, Kai didn't even bother asking what the boy was doing in his apartment let alone in his bathroom. Making his way to the only other bathroom in the house, he took a quick shower and went back to his room. The intruder was still inside the bathroom, singing songs making Kai's ears bleed.

"Cuz I'm the one, number one, I'm second to none." It was agonizing how he could make listening to some of the world's best songs become a torture of all sorts. Banging loudly on the door, Kai let the blue eyed blader know he was up.

"Ice-shit! Get out!"

"Why?" The question made Kai nearly breakdown the door and strangle the teen. How did he manage to put up with this bastard all these years he didn't know. Running a hand through his hair, he narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Could you please pass me my face paint?" He asked, trying not to sound as murderous as he felt. The was a pause and a small noise as if someone was searching something and the door to the bathroom opened. A single wet hand extended and handed him a tub of blue facial paint.

Kai didn't have a mirror in his room. Not that the boy needed it. He applied the triangular marks with practised hands, not needing to even check the mirror. Then he slipped his hands into his drawers and pulled out a pair of studs which he didn't even glance at before snapping them on his ears. Going to his wardrobe, he pulled out a vest, cargo pants and his shoes.

"I'm leaving!" he hollered, "When you're done raiding my fridge later, do lock the house before you go." There was no reply but Kai knew that he had heard. Grabbing the only jacket from the rack, he put it on, feeling a bit weird when it felt heavier than usual. Wrapping his scarf around his neck, he left.

Tala poked his head out of the bathroom when he heard the front door slam. And evil grin spread across his face as he stepped out not in the slightest bit wet. Snickering, he went and called Bryan to get the other boy ready.

* * *

Kai didn't know why everyone was giving him such weird stares. The lobby man, the guards, the lady who walked her dog across the street. Everyone. Including the man standing in front of him, holding out Kai's purchase. Looking in the glass infront of the shop, Kai saw a vague image and realized why.

Fuck Ivanov.

Kai had forgotten to gel his hair. Pushing his hands in his jacket pocket, he felt around for gel he knew would be there since he bought it yesterday. Aha! His hands triumphantly closed around a small tub and he pulled it out.

Staring at the unknown object in his hands, he could only curse Tala some more. It was the bastard's gel, the one he had seen him buy. Ignoring everything, he opened the tub and stared at the bright purple goo. Sighing, he dug his finger in and pulled out some, applying it to his hair.

Feeling more normal now, he failed to catch the look of pure hilarity on a random passerby's face. Moving towards the Beystadium where he was to meet the rest of the bladebreakers, he ignored all the strange looks. Before entering, Kai texted Bryan he was there. Bryan had a habit of playing a theme song every time he entered the building. But the minute he set foot inside, he knew something was very wrong.

_"I'm the disco Decked Blade Breaker,_  
_I got the diamonds on my back,_  
_I'm the disco deck Blade breaker,_  
_Oh you wish you could be me oh yeah,"_

Kai faced his team. A second passed.

"What the fuck?" Tyson yelled before they all began to laugh hysterically. That's when Kai caught sight of himself in the full length mirror behind them. Horror ran through his veins as he stared at the monstrosity staring back at him. Kai Hiwatari, meet freak. Freak, meet yourself.

_"I got the swagger of a champion,_  
_And the wind in my hair,_  
_Got glitter on my face,_  
_And live without a care."_

Oh fucking God. The blue face paint had glitter all over it. The earnings weren't his usual black ones but sparkly diamond ones, making him look so creepy. His jacket had sequins all over his shoulders and extended down his back when he turned around. Worst of all was his hair. It was streaked purple! The background music suddenly came rushing to him all at once.

_"Oh I'm the disco decked blade breaker._  
_The disco deeeeeecked, bladebreaker!"_

No. Fuck no.

Two kilometers away, Tala sat on his bed sobbing into a pillow he was hugging. His sides aches from laughing so much which lead him to cry while laughing all the same. Bryan had sent him a video of Kai's reaction while advising him to make himself scarce. Tala couldn't help it. He howled, peals of laughter ringing all around the house.  
By now, Ian probably had the other video up on the web. He ran over and opened the link and the music boomed out of the speakers.

_"I"m a Disco deck Bladebreaker!"_

The video was of Kai. Or rather. A digitalized Kai. He had one hand on his hips with a launcher while the other held a ripcord. The miniature Kai was putting the rip cord in the shooter and then ripping it out, pulling his hand to point to the other side above his head, crudely imitating the Elvis dance.

Tala fell out of his seat, clutching his sides.

Only Ian could have made that. The young boy had an amazing hold over IT. And never had Tala loved him more.

That night however, Tala slept with all his windows locked. Even though he lived on the top floor, Kai was dangerous when he was mad. A today, "Disco Bey-King" was steaming.

_"And I'm the Disco Deck Bladebreaker!"_

* * *

Hibisha: Review! And I will let you all give me prompts!


	5. Chapter 5

Hibisha: And as much as I love TalaXKai, this is why the relationship or Kai's relationship with anyone fro that matter will never work!

TOBF: OH brather. Hibisha doesn't own Beyblade. Onwards ye mateys.

* * *

**"Where my Loyalties Lie"**

"I'm going out to get more face paint!" Kai Hiwatari yelled as he left his apartment. Seated on a couch with his eyes fixed on the TV, Tala just gave a non-committal shrug. The show was much more important to him than Kai's latest adventure.

Bryan, seated beside Tala, gave Kai a sharp look.

"I hope you plan on coming back Hiwatari!" he snapped. That caught Tala's attention. His head whipped into Kai's direction who at the moment was raising his eyebrow-and had no blue face paint on.

"Yes, why?" The dual haired kid inquired. Bryan shrugged.

"Just askin'. Can't be too sure..."

"Sure of what?" Tala prodded. Kai just left through the door.

"That he won't ditch us again."

"Bryan!" Tala whacked his friend on the head, "That was insulting! Kai is the most loyal person ever!" Seeing Bryan gie him a skeptical look, he continued, "Kai gave us a home to live in. If it weren't for him, we'd be starving on the streets of Russia! He has always been there for us, defended us when the world was against us. He's risk his life for us!"

"Tala, I-"

"And this is how you repay his fucking kindness? By doubting him? I am ashamed of you! How many times has it been that he came through for us? How many nights in Abbey did he care for us? True he wasn't there at all for most of it but he loved us!" Bryan bit his tongue from pointing out to his captain that Kai had not been subjected to the same kinds of torture they had. There was no point really. Once Tala got in his emotional mood swings, there was no stopping the boy. Emotional bastard my foot, Bryan thought nastily, Tala has more pent up emotions than your average teenage hormonal driven love sick girl!

"And Kai always had our backs! Always! Remember the time when we were kids and he taught us how to play tag? I can't believe you would call Kai a traitor. He is the most amazing and loyal friend ever! In fact after Wolborg, he is the person I trust with everything I have!" Bryan sighed. How long was this torture going to last?

"And Kai made us eat brownies! And the time he helped us back to training camp when Boris left us to starve!" Bryan wondered if he should just punch Tala unconscious. That would work but then he'd be a bitch when he came back around.

"And Kai-IS SUCH A TWO FACED BASTARD! THAT ABSOLUTE DISLOYAL PIECE OF FILTH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT TRAITOROUS PIECE OF HUMAN TRASH!" Bryan turned to look at what made Tala tick.

There one the news was Kai, standing with the bladebreakers. The headlines screamed their way into the boy's eyes.

"Kai Hiwatari re-joins the Bladebreakers."

"THAT GUY WAS BORN NUTS! HOW DARE HE? I KNEW HE WAS A TRAITOR!"

Kai looked ever so smug even on camera, being so completely there. His scarf was present and so were-

"Hey! Looks like he found the face paint!"

* * *

Hibisha: And this is why Tala and Kai's relationship will go nowhere...trust issues

TOBF: More like commitment issues.

Hibisha: Can you guys please give me feed back? I shall give you a hug if you do!


	6. Chapter 6

Hibisha: Here's the latest chappie. Enjoy. Gotta run for Uni. Bye!

* * *

**"Distractions"**

Tala stared at mirror, frowning, his blue eyes searching for hints, any kinds of hints, which would always give him away.

"I can't understand!" he growled out, "Why can Bryan always tell when I'm lying?" Kai gave his best friend, secret crush, a skeptical look.

"Uh, maybe because everytime you do something wrong, you get that very evil look on your face which screams 'Not Good' and 'Danger!'?" He suggested, trying God-honest to be helpful. Tala let out a whine. A very girly one at that.

"But its not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Kai reasoned but the redhead just threw a paper ball at him. The two of them were relaxing in Kai's bedroom-well, Kai was relaxing. Tala was pacing around.

"Maybe I should try texting him lies from now on." Tala decided, folding his arms. Kai sighed. This was not what he had planned to do when he had invited the blue eyed blader to his home. Bitching about Bryan was the last thing he would have done. Getting up, he made his way over to the pouting redhead.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" He asked, knowing full well he was playing right into the trap the other had set out for him. And sure enough, the boy broke out into a wide grin.

"Nothing much!" He crooned, "Just help me get Bryan a girlfriend!" Kai nearly fell down. He stared into the azure eyes, his own crimson ones widening. Bryan was solely an asshole. Only a very masochistic girl would date him. And those were kind of hard to find in the present times.

"Why do we need to do that?" He couldn't help but wonder what Bryan's problem with getting a gf had to do with Tala not being a convincing enough liar. Tala snorted and rolled his eyes as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well duh! I want him to stop paying attention towards me and direct it to his bit-girlfriend." Kai nodded, hoping he looked convinced, knowing there was no stopping Tala now. Not once he was a roll. Letting out a deep breath, he walked over where his jacket was.

"Okay, we'll go scout some girls for the guy." Tala cheered while sashaying out of the room, one hand on his hip. Kai sometimes wondered how a person could be so gay. But that was Tala for you-homo and proud of it. He even had a T-shirt with a very gay logo, "Hey there babe, mind if I do your boyfriend?" He was wearing it at the very moment. Kai himself was a closet gay so he didn't know why Tala seemed to think it was everyone's birth right to know that he was homosexual. Kai was rather content on not telling anyone-not even Tala. Especially not Tala. God, not Tala. If he told the redhead, it would be on the news the next day along with their wedding planner that Tala would plan all by himself. He wouldn't even wait for Kai to confess or accept his love let alone propose to marry him-such tiny details never bother Tala and most probably never would. And as much as he liked Tala, he had his limits. Marriage was crossing it.

Not that Tala gave a shit.

Pushing his feet into his shoes, he prayed to whatever Gods were out there to look out after both him and Bryan. They were going to need it.

* * *

Hibisha: hoped you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hibisha: Here I go about editing this thing!

TOBF: Just for the record, i posted the previous chapter when she sent it to me via SMS!

Hibisha: we are so proud of you. =.="

* * *

**_"Fanfiction"_**

I smirked as I scrolled through my own fanpage, blue eyes scanning the content quickly. Ah... being famous had its perks… being Tala Ivanov had more perks. Especially perks such as fanpages where girls literally threw themselves at your feet while all you did was scowl. But even I had to admit- I had a sexy scowl. My finger stopped scrolling the minute I got to a certain article. Pursing my lips, I noted some fan had written their version of how I woke Kai up when he was in the hospital.

_"Kai, please," Tala's blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "You can't die. Not now, not like this."_

_I_ scoffed. Anytime Hiwatari died was a good one. Today, tomorrow, the day after, now-really, any time would do. Any way he died was good too. A bullet through the head, a wooden stake through the heart, burning him at stake, cutting his head off and burning it with a bit of herbs… anyway to get rid of the demon was fine.

_"I need you," he whispered, holding Kai's hand so tight that his knuckles turned white_ -whose? Kai's or mine?- _as if it was Kai's very soul he was holding in place so that it didn't leave his body. Maybe it was._

Maybe it wasn't. I thought, laughing to myself. Honestly, where did people come up with this stuff? Running a hand through my red locks, I continued reading.

_Tala stared at Kai's face._ -What am I? A stalker?- _It seemed to serene and peaceful. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried desperately not to scream. Kai was not supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be with him, laughing and joking about the Bladebreakers!_ – Err, Kai can laugh? That's news to me.– _Leaning in, he placed his forehead against Kai's. "Wake up." He whispered. As if hearing his plea, Kai's eyelids fluttered open._ – Well, that was fast. Couldn't he have stayed like that a bit longer? Like, forever? – _and stared into the widened blue ones hovering above him._

_"Tala," he breathed,_ –And the reason he still hasn't stopped breathing is? Seriously, die Hiwatari!– _"You're -I'm-how...you came for me." Tala's eyes sparkled as he pulled the younger one closer into a hug._ – Hug KAI HIWATARI? Err, no thanks, I like my limbs attached to my body thank you very much. I have a crush on him and I have yet to say anything because he's a grouch and grouches are mean.– _He felt the younger stiffen before relaxing into his embrace, his head falling softly onto Tala's chest. Pulling away slightly, the older boy tilted Kai's face upwards, seeing it completely damp with tears._ –What the fuck? Hiwatari was crying? Where was I when this happened? Where was my camera?– _Wiping the tears away with his thumb, he brought his face down and pressed his lips against Ka_-WHAT THE FUCK!

I fell off my seat, staring at the screen, eyes wide with horror. This was the unfortunate moment Kai came into my room.

"Tala, I want to borrow-" he paused and raised an eyebrow at me. Walking towards my laptop, he leaned forwards, scrutinizing at the screen. I saw his lips move as he read the article.

"Don't read that!" I yelled, trying to save him. I saw him reach the end and to my amazement, the younger snorted. He turned around and rolled his eyes at me.

"Honestly Ivanov," he said, snickering, "You should know better than to read a couple of fanfictions." I felt heat rise up in my cheeks, as I got to my feet and growled.

"Yeah well, the thought never occurred to me you know. Dating you, I mean." I saw Kai's smirk widen.

"The story didn't mention anything about dating. It just said you kissed me." I opened my mouth and closed it again. How could Kai mention that thing so blatantly! I saw him roll his red eyes. Glaring at him, I folded my arms.

"Besides, this is so not how I wake you up in the hospital." I saw him wince and smirked evilly. Oh yeah, one up for team Tala! I saw Kai's eyes begin to glitter with malice and gulped. Okay, whatever he has planned has to be bad – he's a Hiwatari; it's in his genes to do evil. He stepped forward.

"Tala?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gay?"

"What?" My mind shut down. I couldn't help but simply stare at Kai. How-where-when...huh? I was frozen in my shoes, not moving. What the heck? Why would he think that? Kai was now in my personal space. Softly, I felt his lips press against mine.

Brain cannot compute. Brain _cannot_ compute.

My mind was frozen. I barely heard what Kai said before leaving the room.

"It's about time you confessed to me don't you think?"

* * *

Hibisha: It is high time Tala confessed dontcha all think?

TOBF: Then make him confess you bloody idiot.

Hibisha: All in due time hehe hehehe. Next chapter: HOW TALA REALLY WAKES KAI FROM COMA!


	8. Chapter 8

Hibisha: Long time no see! Okay, so I know I promised a parody of how Tala wakes up Kai in the hospital but I hit a bit of a problem. [Read: It doesn't seem funny enough to me.] so I'm worked on another one and am posting it.

TOBF: Please refrain from killing her. I still need her.

Hibisha: I don't own Beyblade. I only own this odd plotless plot.

* * *

**"Our fans Are Crazy."**

_Dear Kai,_

_I wanted to write to you ages ago but I never had the courage to do so. One of my friends encouraged me to therefore I realized it was time to face my fears and write to you so I did._

_Love Sharon._

Kai stared at the fan letter with a blank expression. Tala, sitting next to him, facepalmed and gave him the, 'this-is-why-I-dislike-people' look.

"What a complete waste of paper, effort and if I'm guessing right, rare blonde brain cells which this girl didn't have the luxury of wasting." he drawled, resting his elbows on the table, cradling his face in his hands. Kai didn't respond; he was too busy eyeing the rest of the fan-letters. Sighing, he inwardly cursed Mr. Dickinson for the umpteenth time.

_"Its all for publicity Kai my boy!" the old man said, stroking his mustache with one hand while gripping his cane with the other, looking fairly pleased with himself. "You two have been ignoring your fans for quite a while now. I suggest you write back to each fan letter I give you otherwise you'll lose a lot of your fan-base."_

_Kai's answer was short but effective._

_"I don't want publicity."_

_Ah, it was also true._

_Tala, who had been lounging on the couch, got up and stretched. Giving Kai and the old man in the bowler hat a very bored look through heavy lidded eyes, he gave a small yawn feigning disinterest._

_"As nauseating as it sounds, I guess it wouldn't kill us to write a couple of letters. Now will it Kai?" He turned to face the dual haired teen who had frozen, "We'll do it right?" Kai scowled, opting not to reply._

_"Though I wouldn't get my hopes up if I was one of those girls." Tala added with a sneer._

_"Or guys." Kai added in an undertone. Tala chose to ignore him._

_"Wonderful! That's the spirit my boys!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed, looking over joyed, "Now if you excuse me, I've to go search for Tyson. That boy needs to attend a charity event. You two were originally invited but-"_

_"We'll come." Tala interrupted him, "Can't have Tyson take our place."_

_We? Our? Kai thought, thoroughly agitated. What right did the red head have to speak on his behalf? He was very capable of making these decisions by himself._

_Mr. Dickinson left the room after informing Tala of the details. The minute he left the room, Tala threw himself at Kai. Hugging the younger teen tightly, he looked at the boy imploringly._

_"I'll never ask for anything ever again!" he promised. Kai sighed. He had long ago learnt not to rely too much on Tala's promise. For one, he heard it about ten times a day._

Thus, the short yet tragic tale so as to why Kai sat writing letters to his fans.

"How to respond to a girl like Sharon?" Tala thought, tapping a pen against his chin thoughtfully, "We wouldn't want to traumatize her but at the same time our reput-"

Kai mentally muted Tala as he picked up his pen and scribbled his response, smirking in satisfaction.

_Sharon,_

_That's nice._

_Kai Hiwatari._

Tala, who was reading over his shoulder, snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Typical Hiwatari response." he said dramatically, "I can already hear her heart breaking." Kai didn't even grace that comment with a response. Stuffing the letter into an envelope, he copied the girl's address and tossed it on one side.

_She should consider herself lucky I even picked up a pen_, he thought, annoyed. Tala was reading out one of his own fan letters.

_Tala my love,_

_I love you. I love everything about you. You have no idea how much I love you. If I were to define love, I'd define it by writing your name. You are just love. I absolutely love you._

_Love, Brooke._

_A minute of silence._

"Wow," Tala finally managed, looking a bit uneasy, "That's a lot of love." Kai just stared at the letter as if afraid it'd bite him and he'd catch whatever disease the author had. Tala picked up his pen hesitantly and began to compose a reply.

_Brooke,_

_I love me too._

_Tala Ivanov._

Kai snorted when Tala read it out to him. That was so true. The blue eyed drama queen did love himself. He'd marry himself if he could.

The next few hours found the teens getting more and more agitated and freaked as each letter was read and replied to.

_Dearest Kai,_

_I just want to marry you. I realize that I might have to share you with all your other fans but I found out that in some countries in the Middle Asia, it's alright to have more than one wife. So I'm willing to share. Eh~Let's get together sometime?_

_Your future wife, Amanda._

Kai: Not interested.

_Tala, my child,_

_Okay, so you're not my but I do want you as my son in law so will you please marry my 13 year old daughter? If not her, then I'm always available. ;)_

_Florentine__, Scotland._

Tala: I rather go gay.

_My Kai,_

_You are mine._

_Anonymous__._

Kai: No. I am Kai.

_Tala,_

_I just want you to know that I want you so bad. I just got a bf and he's got red hair and blue eyes just like you. I even have him dress him up like you when we're getting hot in be-_

"WOAH!" Tala yelled, throwing away the letter as if it were a bomb, "Crazy lunatic!"

Kai looked up from his own reply -No, you're not my daughter- to give Tala a pointed look. Tala glared at him.

"Now don't give me that look!" Tala grumbled. Kai simply folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"We should have never signed up for this!" Tala whined. Kai lost his composure at that one and spat out a mouthful of coffee he had just taken in his mouth. Tala pouted. "Fine, I should have never gotten us signed up for this! Happy?" Well, at least Tala had the decency to take back his words

"Well, we can just leave these letters be." Kai said, thoughtfully. Both of them had nearly responded to a hundred letters apiece.

"I have a great idea!" Tala suddenly shouted, getting up. Kai gave him a look of pure horror. Last time Tala had a 'great idea', Bryan had nearly died. Tala was rushing to the door.

"Tal-what-"

"Don't worry Kai," Tala reassured him, putting on his jacket, immediately raising warning bells in Kai's head, "I'll just make sure we never get any love confessions again." The red head raced out of their apartment, leaving Kai to tremble in fear at what his friend was going to do.

This could not be good.

* * *

Hibisha: What does Tala plan? What will happen?

TOBF: Stay tuned! Oh, and throw in a review while you're at it! *^.^*


	9. Chapter 9

Hibisha: And finally I pick up my pen-or rather, my laptop and type again!

TOBF: Shut up. Btw, shouldn't you be miserable about failing your exams?

Hibisha: why? I don't wanna be OwO" Anyways, I don't own Beyblade. Onward we march-or read, or whatever!

* * *

**"Birthday Surprises"**

Tala Ivanov prided himself for knowing just about anything. There was no topic that his intellectual mind couldn't see into. While the actual fact _itself_ was still questionable-Bryan had seen Tala's report card-it was true to somewhat extent that _indeed_, Tala _did _know quite a lot about numerous topics.

Well, there was one thing that even Tala did not have any clue about.

Kai's birthday.

Being the huge gossip queen-err, king, that he was, Tala could have usually resorted through underhanded ways to determine his friend's birthday. But Kai had denied him that right-actually, Kai had denied being his friend altogether but Tala didn't care about such trivial matters. However, it didn't change the fact even the _Russian mafia _couldn't dig up anything on Kai.

Tala knew that Kai was younger than him. He also knew that he was older than the rest of the brat pack. But when was it that he was brought on this world was anyone's guess. Tyson had remarked on many occasions that Kai was simply a demon who had just been sent to earth therefore he didn't have a birthday but Tala was taking any of that bullshit. Especially since Kai was not a demon-demons don't cuddle up to kittens do they?

No, they like dogs. The proof was that there are hell _hounds_, not hell's homeless kitties.

What brought along Tala's desperateness to know Kai's birthday? Well, simply put, Tala was dying to throw Kai a surprise birthday party. But how the heck do you throw a party for a guy whose birthday you don't even know?

This was the very reason Tala now sat, pouting, all the while glaring at Kai who was just trying to enjoy his morning cup of coffee while reading the newspaper about stock marketing like your everyday normal teenager-_not_!

"Kai," Tala pleaded for what seemed to be the millionth time, "What do you have to lose?" Kai gave Tala a silent glare.

"My dignity." he said shortly. Tala had heard this answer hundreds of times before but it still didn't make sense to him. How the hell would Kai lose his dignity? Tala decided it was time for drastic measures.

'Kai, if you don't tell me right now, I'm-I'm-I'm gonna stay in your apartment for the rest of my life!" That got the dual haired bladers attention. "I'll follow you everywhere," Tala continued, ignoring Kai's horrified looks. Good, he knew how capable Tala was at stalking people! "And I'll scare away any cats that cross paths with you!" Kai was looking like his entire life force was being drained out of him.

"Promise..." he finally muttered, his slate bangs covering his eyes, "Promise you won't tell anyone..."

"Cross my heart and I hope to die." Tala quickly said.

"Its 14th February..." Kai whispered in a horrified manner. Tala suddenly didn't know what to do. Laughing was _definitely_ not an option-Kai would _kill_ him.

"Let me get this straight...you were born on _Valentine's day_?" Tala managed, trying hard not to laugh but oh God, it was funny. Kai Hiwatari, the a-sexual amoeba, was born on Valentine's day. how-how-how utterly _ironic_!

"Tala..." Kai warned, eyes glinting with unveiled malice, "Remember your promise."

Tala did remember. He remembered it clearly while he was texting Bryan. He also remembered it clearly when he was sent to the ICU after Kai got his hands on him.

He remembered it quite well.

* * *

Hibisha: Please review! I'm sorry for the late update but I had exams. I'm failing but who cares right?

Oh, and sorry for killing Kai's birthday. I'm not sure if they mentioned it in the show in the Jap version but they never said anything in the dubbed thing so forgive me for any errors.


End file.
